


'Mirror, Mirror' hate

by floriish



Series: TOS extra scenes [5]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Episode Related, Episode: s02e04 Mirror Mirror, M/M, Mirror Universe (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floriish/pseuds/floriish
Summary: A little extension of the scene in which Mirror Spock melds with McCoy and learns something about his counterpart's relationship with Kirk.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock
Series: TOS extra scenes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828978
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	'Mirror, Mirror' hate

‘Why did the Captain let me live?’ the mirror version of Spock asked McCoy, grabbing the Doctor by his arm.

He was sick of the landing party illogical behaviour and not having all the facts. The time of play had ended and now he decided to finally uncover what was really going on.

So, he pushed McCoy against the wall and initiated the mind-meld.

‘Our minds are merging, Doctor. Our minds are one.’

As forced melds always are, it was messy and violent, and the doctor didn’t seem to want to comply, but it was of no significance. It was not the first time Spock used his Vulcan abilities to his advantage, and it probably will not be the last. He had had enough experience in navigating disorganised and resisting human minds.

‘I feel what you feel. I know what you know.’

There, the memories revealing the mystery. So, a paralel universe, that explained a lot. The Captain’s unusual decisions, the landing party’s suspicious actions, the fact that Spock was still alive despite the perfect opportunity to eliminate the threat to Kirk’s command, that his version of Captain so obviously believed the First Officer was posing.

But then, suddenly, another thought surfaced. A very brief one, unclear and covered in layers of confusing emotion. Nonetheless, he caught it.

_‘Because, apparently, Jim loves even this damn bearded version of you.’_

Spock immediately broke off the connection, experiencing something equivalent to utter disgust in Earth terms. He took a step back, looking at the Doctor. This Science Officer was definitely more expressive than his equivalent, McCoy noted, as his frowned eyebrows and narrowly open mouth clearly indicated confusion for a short moment.

But after a few seconds, Spock managed to make sense even of that. If what his Captain Kirk felt towards him could be described as deep distrust, hostility, and perhaps even hate, then it would be only logical to assume that the opposite to that would be love.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently watching TOS and I have this headcanon where I imagine something like extra scenes, and basically I like to explore Spock and Kirk's relationship a bit more in my head, so I thought to share. I may continue this little series if I feel inspired.
> 
> Please note that English isn't my first language, so I will be grateful for any comments and corrections regarding language or style or anything, basically.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or characters in this universe, of course, and I'm not making any profit on this piece of writing. Do not repost anywhere without my permission.


End file.
